The present invention relates generally to devices for use with bodily fluid drainage units, and more specifically, relates to a protective and attractive cover intended for receipt of devices commonly known as "closed urinary drainage units".
Closed urinary drainage units are well known medical devices, manufactured by several sources in the United States and elsewhere. A device of this type is, for example, manufactured by the Bard Corporation of Murry Hill, New Providence, N.J. A further such device is also manufactured by Intermed, Inc., of Sparta, N.J. The said drainage units are utilized in connection with medical patients who have undergone surgery, or other treatment, impairing normal urinary function. In these instances, the said closed drainage units are connected by suitable tubing and catheter means to the patient's urinary drainage ducts, and serve to accumulate urine which would otherwise be collected and discharged via the patient's bladder.
In general, these closed urinary drainage units comprise a flexible plastic container which may be openable at the bottom in order to enable drainage of the same, if desired, and which include an upwardly extending flexible filler tube, which projects from the top of the drainage unit. The said units, in addition, commonly employ one or more mounting means (e.g. hooks or so forth), which are arranged along the upper edge of the said unit. These means serve to mount the said units at any convenient surface. For example, if a patient utilizing a said unit is confined to a wheelchair or bed, the said unit may be attached to a convenience point on the environment, such as a bed railing, a portion of the wheelchair frame, or so forth.
In those instances (which are increasingly common, due to advances of medical technology and practice), wherein a patient normally utilizing this type of drainage unit is partially or fully ambulatory, a series impediment arises to the patient's continuing recovery and restoration of a healthy and normal state of mind. In particular, the said drainage units are both unsightly and embarrassing to the patient, especially under those circumstances where the patient desires to engage in otherwise normal activities and social intercourse. Under these conditions, the said units present a considerable and highly undesirable barrier to the patient's reentering the real world of commerce and personal relations.
Pursuant to the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure or cover for receiving therein a bodily fluid drainage unit, which cover is effective in attractively concealing the said unit, thereby aiding and encouraging patient rehabilitation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cover as above, which while attractively concealing the fluid drainage unit at the same time assures continuing functioning of the unit without any impairment whatsoever of same.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an enclosure or cover of the aforementioned character, which includes additional fluid impervious features, thereby further safeguarding the possibility of spillage or leakage from the bodily drainage unit, even where a defect is present in same, or if a minor leakage should develop.
It is a still further object of the present invention, to provide a cover unit of the aforementiond character, which includes features acting to stabilize the flexible filler tube used with the said drainage units, so as to decrease the likelihood of any breakage or damage to same during use of the unit.
It is a still further object of the present invention, to provide an enclosure of the aforementioned type, which is adapted to readily receive and substantially completely enclose the said drainage unit to attractively conceal same; which is readily openable to remove the unit for service or otherwise; and which further, may include features enabling drainage of the contained unit without requiring complete removal of the drainage unit from the covering unit.
It is a yet additional object of the invention to provide a cover or enclosure of the aforementioned character, which while concealing a bodily fluid drainage unit therein in a manner rendering the total assembly attractive to the eye, does not impair in any way the use of the said drainage unit; which serves to facilitate the user's engagement in normal business and travel activities; and which further, permits the hanging feature otherwise associated with these drainage units to remain fully intact, to enable hanging of the totality including the drainage unit and the enclosure, on a convenient surface.